


Touch me

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin fakes his Heat in order to get closer to Nico. But Nico finds out, and it threatens to ruin everything.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> I love these 2 together :3

Kevin nervously clasped the flask of musk in his hand, fingers trembling around it. The Omega was sitting nude on his bed, cross legged with some items placed around him. There was an uncapped bottle of lube next to him on the bed, most of the bottle's contents smeared between his legs.

Was he really this desperate? Kevin had to ask himself, feeling weak and ashamed over the fact he'd do anything, anything, for Nico to come over. Even if it meant doing this.

Nico had often helped him through Heats, the Alpha who loathed him so much on usual days always a very gentle and patient with him when Kev was in a state. Kevin had grown to long for his Heats, for any excuse to be with the German. 

The worst of his last Heat had been during a race day, which meant he had chosen to take repressants throughout the days beforehand and during to ensure he could still focus normally. Nico had still smelled him, but by the time they left the weekend behind them, Kevin's Heat was gone and Nico didn't approach him.

Kevin felt lonely, maybe even a little betrayed the Alpha didn't provide him with some gentle after care, but didn't mention it.

But now, 2 weeks later, Kevin's instincts were all over the place. He needed an Alpha -he refused to call Nico his Alpha- and he needed him now.

His pride was in the way of simply asking the German to cuddle him, even though he was relatively certain the German would not decline such a thing. He had vowed to himself to only allow an Alpha close when he was in Heat. And he supposed faking his Heat was only stretching that promise slightly.

That's why he was sitting here on the bed, lube making his thighs and ass uncomfortably slick and the bottle of musk still held in trembling hands. Hopefully the smell of the musk of an Omega in Heat and Kevin's own smell would be enough to trick Nico.

Kevin sprayed on the musk, pulling a face at the smell, and reached for his phone. Nico picked up after two rings, he always did.

"Kev? What's going on?" The Alpha questioned. Kevin let out a whimper, hoping he sounded in character for an Omega in heat.

"A-alpha… n-need you, please…" Kevin gasped out. He wasn't even lying, he really did need to Alpha curled around him. He heard Nico curse in German.

"But how? You were in Heat 2 weeks ago and-" he rambled. Kevin choked out a sob.

"I-I shouldn't bother you, I-I'll be okay." He fake cried. He heard Nico scrambled around and then the Alpha growled softly.

"Ssh it's okay, I'll be right there. Of course I'll help you." Nico's voice soothed him gently, before he hung up the phone.

Kevin had never been lucid enough during their encounters to realise just how gentle and sweet Nico really was to him, and his heart clenched uncomfortably at the thought of Nico realises the Omega was lying about his Heat.

Nico arrived less than 15 minutes later, somehow having gotten a spare key somewhere. Kevin was sprawled on the bed, on his stomach, cooing softly and pushing his ass back at the Alpha. 

"Oh darling, it's okay." Nico whispered, quickly undressing himself. Kevin almost forgot his Heat-act when Nico crawled onto the bed and pulled him into his arms,the Alpha's body warm against his.

Then Nico's fingers were between his ass cheeks, rubbing over his lube-slick hole, and Kevin gasped

"It's okay Liebling." Nico whispered, rolling Kevin onto his back. "I'll make the ache go away." He added, straddling him. Two fingers slipped inside Kevin and the Omega gasped, pressing his face in the pillows to hide his flushed cheeks. It was all so different now there was no haze to keep Kevin from understanding what was going on, no intense want clouding the Omega's senses.

Nico kissed the back of Kevin's shoulder, still whispering softly. He suddenly stilled, inhaling deeply through his nose. Kevin wiggled around a little, arching back to press his lips over Nico's.

"Don't make me wait." He whined, feeling more and more anxious as Nico seemed confused by his scent. Nico blinked.

"I… yeah." He said, still seeming hesitant but continuing his soft caresses. He pulled his fingers away, and Kevin gasped at the intense burning as Nico's cock pressed into him. Normally, in Heat, he had no problem taking the German's length, but now it was too much. 

"What's going on?" Nico snapped, pulling away the moment Kevin showed discomfort. Kevin shuddered and curled into a little ball, refusing to meet Nico's eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

He had been stupid to think he could fake Heats, stupid to have been so desperate. 

Kevin whimpered frightenedly as Nico's fingers dragged over his thigh, opening his eyes just as Nico brought the digits up to his mouth to lick at them. His brows furrowed.

"This is no slick" he said. He leaned over Kevin, sniffing at his neck and shoulder. "You smell different all over; like the scent is sprayed on" he added. Kevin mistook the confusion on the Alpha's face for anger and growled, crawling back to the headrest of the bed and pulling his covers up to cover most of his body up until his neck. Nico was still knelt on the edge of the bed, but moved off when Kevin snarled at him.

Nico got dressed slowly, his eyes not leaving Kevin's trembling form.

"What is going on?" He asked softly, kneeling back down on the bed and placing a hand on Kevin's legs.

"Nothing. Leave." Kevin snarled. Nico sighed and crawled closer, anger filling his features.

"Fine." He snapped. "If you don't talk I will." His hand curled around Kevin's shoulder, and he manhandled the Omega into a sitting position, forcing him to face him.

"For whatever fucking reason, you tricked me. Is there a camera somewhere? You want to show everyone I take advantage of Omega’s in Heat? Is that it? You want to ruin whatever is left of my career as some sort of sick revenge?” Nico hissed at him, fingers digging into Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin whimpered, meekly shaking his head.

“No, please…” he whispered, desperately trying to find words to explain it all. Nico seemed hurt, and so in his head he didn’t even notice Kevin’s eyes welling up.

“What did I ever do to you to deserve this?” Nico continued, pulling Kevin closer. “I helped you… Fucking hell Kevin I cared for you! Does it mean nothing to you? I was there when you were weak and needy, when any other Alpha could have fucked your brains out and claimed you, but I protected you! Clearly that was a mistake and you-”

“I wanted to be with you.” Kevin blurted out, trying to ignore the burning grip of Nico still on his shoulder. Nico’s furrowed brow softened a little, his face turning confused.

“I wanted… I needed you. A-and you would only ever come to me in Heat so… so I…” Kevin tried to explain. He fell silent for a moment. “You can leave. I’m sorry.” he whispered, pushing Nico’s hand of his shoulder.

He felt so small now, with the Alpha still towering over him. He still had the blankets curled around himself to cover his body, but still he felt naked. Everything inside of him screamed at him to try and make it up to Nico, to just crawl onto his lap and let the German do whatever he desired, but he was too scared.

Nico sagged down, seemingly deflating as he stared at Kevin.

“Don’t play me like that.” he whispered. Kevin whimpered, shaking his head. 

“I needed you…” Kevin tried again, before sighing deeply. “Because I took pills with my last Heat we didn’t… I missed having you close to me. I just needed contact… with you. Maybe it were just my instincts, but I just need you… sometimes.” Kevin had been through some awkward moments in his life, but this was the worst thing ever. He didn’t dare look at Nico, and instead shuffled back even more, busying himself with fluffing up one of his pillows.

“...Are you nesting..?” Nico asked, his voice no higher than a murmur. Kevin flinched heavily, and shrugged.

“Nervous habit.” he whispered, shyly peeking up. Nico seemed to be gauging his reactions, but then reached out for him, placing a hand on his leg.

"I wish you would have just told me." He whispered. "It's not about sex to me, I just want to comfort you whenever you need me." Nico's hand moved from his leg to his cheek. Kevin exhaled shakily and nuzzled into the Alpha's palm.

"I promised myself to never let an Alpha close unless I was in Heat." Kevin whispered. "But I can't stay away from you." He hesitantly scooted closer, submissively baring his neck and cooing softly. Nico let out a grumble, pulling the Omega on his lap. 

Kevin shuddered a little, very aware he was still naked and covered in lube,and smelling of another Omega in Heat. Nico didn't seem to mind Kevin's bare skin, or the lube coating the man's thighs; but the smell bothered him. The Alpha grumbled soothingly, running his nose and cheek over Kevin's neck and shoulder to get rid of the smell.

It was an intimate gesture, mostly because Nico's smell would be all over the Danish Omega after, but Kevin didn't stop him and actually encouraged him to nuzzle more and more.

He gasped in surprise when Nico's teeth lightly dug into the crook his neck. Nici pulled away a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry, instincts.' He whispered. Kevin blushed slightly.

"One day." He whispered. Nico grinned widely and pulled him into a kiss now, still smiling against his lips. Kevin kissed back eagerly, arms wrapping around Nico's neck to pull him in closer. It felt right to be so close to the Alpha, to have him all around him, and all the anxiety of the past weeks seemed to fall of Kevin's shoulders.

Eventually, Kevin pulled away.

"I should shower." He whispered breathlessly. Nico smirked.

"I should shower with you." He purred. Kevin grinned too, nudging his nose against Nico's.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
